


This Is Not a Cliche New Year's Eve

by kylobsessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, New Year's Eve, Portland Oregon, Rey and Ben are not cliche, This is the New Years one shot you need, rooftop convos, they make that clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobsessed/pseuds/kylobsessed
Summary: A New Year's one shot.I might make this a full thing if people like it.





	This Is Not a Cliche New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> My link isn't working!!! I have a collage for this ugh... maybe it will work in the future.

“ _Remember to be on time damnit!”_ Rose’s voice blared on speaker phone as Rey was getting changed. 

“ _ Rose, last year was a mix up! You know I didn’t mean to be late, it won’t happen again. Did I mention that I am so very excited for this? I always find a hunk to take home to ring in the new year. _ ” She zipped up her dark blue dress, stretching her arms as far back to reach the top of her back. 

“ _ Fine. And yes, I know, but be careful this time, there’s some new meat who may not know your annual intentions. _ ”

“ _ Ooo new meat?” _

_ “Yes, Hux’s friend, Ben, he’s new to the city of Portland. Ah, to be young, filled with determination, new to the city, unsure of the journey ahead, I remember that.” _

Rey let out a laugh,  _ “You’re so dramatic, that was like a year ago.” _

_ “Still, DON’T BE LATE!”  _ Rey cringed, her ears ringing as she hung up the phone, putting on her black heels. 

Rey stepped off onto the sidewalk lined with lofts and restaurants. The walk wasn’t very far, but Rey managed to still be 15 minutes late to the party. 

“Rey…” Rose tapped her foot at the door. 

“I’m fashionably late,” Rey winked, quickly shuffling into the loft, waving to Finn and Poe. 

“Rey! You whore, you’re late!” Poe laughed, flinging his hands by his sides, clearly already drunk. 

“Poe, see you’re already wasted! How are you? How was your break?” She laughed, picking up a drink. 

“Wonderful, although it’s nice to be back in this beautiful place,” He laughed.

“Well, happy New Year, I’m off to do the rounds,” she smiled and was off, her eyes scanning around. She almost did a full circle when her eyes caught a glimpse of a man. He was wearing an all black suit, Rey had never seen a suit so boring and dark, yet so incredibly attractive. He seemed new, definitely too dark and brooding to live in Portland, his long black hair grazing his face, his broad shoulders, he stood out of the crowd around him. 

She quickly slid over to him, making her entrance, “You know, people in this city don’t really do the whole ‘I’m too cool to be here’ kind of thing,” She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. 

“So what do I do then?” His voice was much deeper than she expected. 

“Dance!” she smiled. 

“I don’t dance,” he glared at her. 

“You’re just proving my point even more,” she rolled her eyes, “What’s your name?”

“Ben,” he growled. 

“No wonder! You’re Hux’s new friend! Welcome to Portland!” She laughed. 

“Thank you…” he trailed, searching for her name. 

“Rey,” she winked. 

“Oh you’re the obnoxious friend who Hux warned me about!” he laughed. 

“I’m not obnoxious, just enthusiastic,” she glared, “Now excuse me, I have to go fuck Hux up.” 

“Try not to hurt him too much, I need him to be my guide!” He yelled as she left. 

“I can’t make any promises, but you always have me!” she didn’t turn back to yell back. 

“No thank you!” he yelled across the crowd as Rey chuckled. 

She arrived at Hux’s corner that accomodated Phasma, Bazine, and a few others with the same aura. Rey called these the ‘bad guys’ of their group. 

“I heard that you warned your new friend about me, I feel so betrayed,” Rey mocked Hux. 

Hux rolled his eyes and smiled, “Ben asked if he should be worried about talking to anyone specific, I was just stating the truth.”

“Well, we had a nice chat,” she smirked. 

“One: I’ll ask him if he had the same impression and two: don’t fuck with that guy, he doesn’t like to be fucked with and especially not by people like you,” Hux warned, touching his pale lips to his glass. 

Rey walked away, immediately heading back towards Ben, grabbing another glass on the way. 

“Well, if Hux talks to you about our conversation, tell him it was fine, god that man can be scary. Like a poised and proper kind of scary, the kind that’s like I will use my wizardry on you,” Rey mocked. 

“Like Dumbledore?” Ben asks. 

“No, like Snape,” Rey rolls her eyes. 

“I like Snape,” Ben smirks. 

Rey laughs, “Me too.” Ben chuckles, “Okay well I should probably go see Finn and Rose.”

“Bye Rey,” he says. 

“Bye Ben.”

Rey walked away and headed towards Finn and Rose, laughing together with Poe. 

“Rey!” Rose smiles. 

“Hello everyone,” Rey laughs. 

“So, I see you have met Ben!” Finn smirks. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool,” Rey smiles, taking a drink. 

“Well, pretty, yes, fuck that man is gorgeous,” Poe gasps.

“Hey! You are in a relationship!” Rose yells, punching him in the arm. 

“That punch made me forget, who is it again?” Poe laughs, “Oh right, the ginger.”

“Yeah he got my Harry Potter reference so…” Rey smiles. 

“Be careful, he really isn’t as enthusiastic as you are, Rey,” Finn warns her, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“At least you used the proper adjective.” Rey rolls her eyes, “And I’m not interested in him, in fact, I don’t think I want anyone tonight, or anyone, for a long time.”

“Rey? Are you okay? Are you an imposter? Quick, when did I get my tonsils removed?” Poe shakes her shoulders. 

“Trick question, never,” Rey laughs, “I’m me I’m just not in the mood, too busy.”

Rose chimes in, “Okay, that makes sense,” 

“I’m gonna get some air,” Rey smiles, leaving to the roof. 

  
  


Outside, the air is crisp against Rey’s skin, a layer of rain residue skimming the cement ground. Lights were strung along the railing, illuminating the patio and its emptiness, except for one figure. Rey’s eyes strained to see who it was before approaching. He was big, so he was Ben. 

“We have run into each other three times, it’s like we are meant to take over the world or something,” Rey sighed, walking up next to him, leaning on the edge, the bustling city lights shining against the horizon. 

“Well, technically you purposefully encountered me two times, and I really don’t want to rule the world, too much chaos to handle.”

“Hmph, touché,” Rey smiles. 

“So what brings you out to this part of the loft?” Ben rests his elbows on the railing, clasping his fingers together. 

“Ah, you know, the ol’ ‘too many people, need some air’ thing,” she says. 

“You really hate cliches, don’t you?” he asks. 

“Yeah, but I guess that also makes me cliche in a sense. Like the deep girl who’s all like ‘I’m not like other girls’” 

“You also overthink everything,” he smiles. 

“I’m aware. Any similarities?” 

“Eh, I don’t really know. I kind of just go with the world and everything in it.”   
  


“Deep.”

“I’m aware,” he turns to look into her eyes, keeping his vigilant stare.

His eyes are a dark brown, they’re captivating, swallowing her whole, feasting on her. Rey hears the countdown starting, but doesn’t feel like going inside. 

“Want to go inside and experience what it means to be human?” he asks. 

“Not really feeling it, it’s so peaceful out here,” she sighs. 

“Yeah, never been into people yelling in my ear that a new year has begun. Like shut the fuck up I’m fully aware of the situation.”

Rey lets out a full bellied cackle, “I’ve always loved New Years, actually, it’s the one cliche thing about me. I just would rather be here.” 

“Well glad to be here with you, Rey.”

“Thank you.”

_ Ten Nine eight seven  _

She just wants to stay out with him on the roof until morning. 

_ Six five four  _

“Here it comes,” he says. 

_ Three two  _

“Yep.”

_ One _

The loft rings with cheers and ‘Happy New Years’ as Rey and Ben stand out over the city, the lights soft against their cheeks. 

“Happy fucking New Year,” Rey finishes her drink. 

Ben gives a deep laugh, “Happy fucking New Year.”

  
  



End file.
